orderofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kharsis
| image = | race = Diety/Enlightened | gender = Male | previous affiliation = Himself | previous occupation = God of Destruction Ruler of Firewall | relatives = Reika (Goddess) (Light Soul) Reika Hexe (Reincarnated Light Soul) | myrrh code = Megiddo | element = Destruction Creation (with Light Soul) | affinity = Armageddon | overdrive = Foul Utterance Shimmering Rain Terra Break }} Kharsis is the first Enlightened and the Progenitor of Life, who later became the God of Destruction. Once an impartial god, Kharsis became corrupted and serves as the series' main antagonist. Appearance Personality History In the beginning, a God inherited the world, fashioning a "Perfect Race" with a hidden power derived from his own. At the same time, he created an "Imperfect Race" that held no innate power but instead carried potential. Then, the God split his soul in two, one half for himself, and the other to create an equal force, the Goddess Reika. With this, he allowed two essences into his creations: Darkness, stemming from himself; and Light, stemming from Reika. Every living being then sheltered two opposing forces from then on, as the force to sustain life. This duality, within mortals, became strength and knowledge (from the Dark Soul), and emotion and virtue (from the Light Soul). The two deities then put the earth behind them. Eons later, as the mortal races prospered together equally, the God, submitting to his own temptation, descended from the Heavens once more, and cast himself in flesh. Living amongst the mortals with an eternal life, he grew weary of the unending cycle he witnessed: the mortals, struggling to survive would reach the end of their life and die, having spent their lives achieving little. The God's hidden disdain grew, and left unchecked, blossomed into madness. Revolted at his creation, the corrupted God imbued the remainder of his soul into all the living races, allowing them to become tempted into Evil. His body, now soulless, collapsed Kharsis' mind, and Reika, having witnessed this act, descended down as well, and vowed to stop the God from destroying his own creation, which she had come to admire. Amassing the remainder of her strength, Reika proclaimed herself the Goddess of Restoration, promising to return peace to the mortals' souls. After battling Kharsis for seven days and nights, Reika emerged victorious and created a realm, condemning the God, and sealed the him within. With most of her power gone, the Goddess failed to truly kill Kharsis, knowing that one day the dark god would return. Reika then released her half of the soul into the world to one day emerge to prevent the inevitable rise of the God, before vanishing forever. Resentful, the imprisoned God proclaimed himself Kharsis, the God of Destruction, and promised to destroy the world through the dark influence of his evil. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Spear Specialist: Master Dual Wield Specialist: Step Master: Megiddo Megiddo: Affinity Armageddon: Similar to Kenshin's Affinity, Kharsis does not gain a set of energy wings; instead he is simply able to ride the wind. :Affinity Special Ability: *'Spear Materialization': Kharsis is able to materialize Megiddo back in his hands they are out of his reach. Overdrive: :*'Foul Utterance': :*'Shimmering Rain': Shana explained that Shimmering Rain is an ability with a high degree of potency. :*'Terra Break': Quotes Trivia *While Megiddo is singular, the word actually refers to both his spears, similar to Raven's Gae Assail. *Kharsis's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "The Vampire of Nazareth" by Septicflesh. Influence Armageddon (from Hebrew: הַר מְגִדּוֹ‎, Har Megiddo, lit. "Mount Megiddo") is, according to the Bible, the site of a battle during the end times, variously interpreted as either a literal or symbolic location. The term is also used in a generic sense to refer to any end of the world scenario. Battles & Events